Beginner's Hall
Beginner's Halls, also known as Beginner's House and Greenhorn's Club, have been used since the second Final Fantasy as a tutorial for players new to RPGs and the Final Fantasy franchise in general. Beginner's Hall is most often a small area of tutorials that give the player tips on how to play the game. The Beginner's Halls appeared in the early installments of the series, and have since been replaced by tutorials that can be viewed in the menu. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The beginner's room is found inside the first inn in Cornelia. There are four elders who can teach the player the basics of the game. The Beginner's Room is absent in the NES version due to no rooms inside of inns or shops. Final Fantasy IV The Beginners' Hall is found in Baron. Final Fantasy V The Beginner's Hall (called "Greenhorn's Club" in the GBA port) can be found in the south western building in Tule. If the player talks to the green-robed man in Tule they are automatically taken to the Beginner's Hall. In the Hall the player can obtain some items: Leather Shoes, 100 gil, Tent and an Ether. Inside the green-robed wizards tell the player about hidden treasures that can be found in crates and pots, about hidden passages and how they can be unveiled with the Thief class, and about Monster-in-a-boxes, among other things. There is a minor glitch that even if Faris leaves the party to go to the pub, the man still takes the whole party, Faris included, to the Beginner's Hall if the player doesn't move and waits for the man to walk to them. Final Fantasy VI The Beginner's House can be found in Narshe and can be first accessed on the way out from the Narshe Mines. This place has three rooms and a healing pot which you can use to heal yourself before proceeding on to the World Map. The first room teaches players the basics, the other rooms teach the player advanced techniques. A Potion and a Sleeping Bag can be found inside. Final Fantasy VII In Sector 7, there is a Beginner's Hall in the building east of the item shop. Weapon Shop (ground floor) and an inn (top floor) are also in the same building. Different from the other games, it is actually the player character Cloud who is advising the people in the room. The player acquires an All Materia in the room and can view tutorials on Save Points, treasure chests, the cursor and Limit Breaks, among other things. There is another Beginner's Hall in Junon, downstairs of a house, where the player can acquire an Enemy Skill Materia and view tutorials on more complex gameplay mechanics, such as on using Support Materia. Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX there isn't a traditional beginner's room, but the tutorials also cannot be viewed in the menu. Instead there is a moogle called Mogster found on the Qu's Marsh on the Mist Continent, who first provides tutorial in an Active Time Event, and the player can also find him and ask him in person. Here the player can learn about Trance and other battle elements, as well as many out of battle tutorials, such as synthesis. The card game tutorial can be viewed in the pub in Alexandria as Vivi right in the beginning of the game. Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Category:Locations